<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starstruck by nascence (noktah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544043">starstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktah/pseuds/nascence'>nascence (noktah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, really it's just fluff nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktah/pseuds/nascence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it seems that no one else but seungwoo that thinks the new intern has pretty eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>long live subseung.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it seems that no one else but seungwoo that thinks the new intern has pretty eyes.</p><p>the girls whisper about his look and murmurs about his hidden-under-the-sleeves-and-collar accessories, but they pretty much cower and become stone statues under his stare as if he's the child of medusa. the boys seem to interpret his gaze as something rebellious, watching his every movement as if there's this simmered wrath in the cage of his ribs and only time would tell he would break loose and wreck the office.</p><p>seungwoo, though, is curious.</p><p>his office mates seem to have all sorts of opinions regarding the new intern, the bad ones. but the new intern, jung subin, always kept his profile low. he never really speak until he was prompted. he never really left his seat aside from lunch break and personal needs. he only sighed if some jerk dumped him more paperwork on his desk or complained about his coffee. typical intern-treatment really, more so during summer breaks, but somehow subin got the short end of the stick. and that is all because of his eyes.</p><p>seungwoo only saw his eyes properly when subin walked into the elevator. subin took off his headset and gave him a small, respectful smile along with a tiny nod before he stood beside him. his song, yet paused, still blasting from the headset hanging under the curls of his jacket's hood. seungwoo recognized ariana's voice two seconds before subin hummed along. neck swayed, shoes tapped the floor rhythmically. enjoying the music with every limb he had.</p><p><em>beautiful</em>, seungwoo thought.</p><p>what he said when subin got off the floor though: “nice voice you got there.”</p><p>subin stared at him for a second, and seungwoo could understand those murmurs as he felt the prickling heat along his skin, but then subin's face morphed into something kinder. a relaxed smile sat heavily on his face, a hint of dimple on his cheek, and his eyes simply shone bright.</p><p>“everyone sounds nice when they only hum, you idiot.”</p><p>the elevator door closed; the door of his heart did not.</p>
<hr/><p>so, seungwoo eventually watches subin's movement too, albeit with a different purpose.</p><p>every time he visits subin's department bullpen he lingers, looking at his hunched back, which reveals a pinned photo of his pets and a myriad of post-it notes. every time he spent time in the cafetaria, he keeps switching his focus on subin and his lunch back and forth, back and forth. every time he comes home, he looks at his wristwatch and waits for thirty seconds before he steps into the elevator because, yes even though he was starstruck, he could not miss the bus home.</p><p>seungwoo does not even hide his intention. he already catches the wind of voices saying he has further interest in the new intern, anyways. and subin, apparently not blind to his not-so-subtle glances.</p><p>they cross paths in the copy room, connected and distanced at the same time as if they are two aligned stars in a constellation. subin, ever polite, bows at him before he slips past him to use the xerox. and seungwoo, ever the stargazer, leans into the counter and stares at him.</p><p>“hello, mr. seungwoo,” subin greets orally this time. seungwoo peers down at the thin silver rings circling two of his fingers prettily. “did i make you mad or something?”</p><p>“what?” seungwoo blinks. “also you know my name?”</p><p>“uh, there's this senior who always complained about you taking the employee of the month title for sixth consecutive times. and i see your photo on the board, along with the plaque. that's why i knew.” subin fiddles with the corner of his warm, copied filesq. “mostly though it's because everyone knows—and yes that includes me—that you like to stare at me. is it because i called you an idiot?”</p><p>he recalled that moment and honestly, that nickname was only a blur on his mind. he was much more preoccupied with something else—“it's your eyes. they're pretty.”</p><p>“what?” subin gapes and seungwoo feels satisfaction in the way the intern's eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>“they say eyes are the windows of your soul. and i found your eyes pretty. and i want to know if your soul is as pretty as your eyes are. that's why i've been staring so much.” seungwoo then realized how corny he sounded like as blush blooms up all the way to the tips of his ears. he covered his face with his palms, head tilted down. “oh, god, i sound stupid. sorry about that. and all the staring too. did it bother you? i can stop if you want.”</p><p>unexpectedly, subin walks forward, closer into his space. seungwoo feels his fingers slowly opened up by another set of fingers; slowly revealing the forest of his eyebrows, the slope of his nose, the curves of his eyes, the paint of his smirk. shining, shining, shining. “so, all this time you just want to take me out on a date?”</p><p>seungwoo squeaks out, “yes?”</p><p>subin hums and it really does sound pretty, doesn't it? his brain wonders. “thought a romantic relationship is forbidden in this office.”</p><p>“dates are fine, no? we're not yet in a romance relationship, we're just... advancing towards one?”</p><p>subin laughs and pats his cheek. “sorry, but i'm still in my intern period. gotta follow the rules, even if you found a loophole for me.”</p><p>“oh.”</p><p>“two weeks, okay? two weeks and we'll have that date.”</p><p>“promise me.”</p><p>subin links their pinkies together. “i promise,” he says, leaving a kiss there as a seal. he has the nerve to grin in triumphant when seungwoo is still stuck in nirvana somewhere, questioning what just happened.</p><p>subin cups seungwoo's face. subin's eyes—the everlasting warmth that people mistook of winter cold snap—stares into seungwoo's. then he says, “well, i think you should know that i've dreamed of your eyes filled with love.”</p><p>subin sweeps up his files and immediately leaves, too much embarassment and happiness adorned the sound of his footsteps. seungwoo wipes up his hair and he can't help but laugh at this ridiculousness. still, he smiles, dumb and truly in love.</p><p>later, a number written in a yellow post-it note taped on seungwoo's desk along with a scribble.</p><p>
  <em>two weeks.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>